muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doctor Who
info parking Colin Baker and Ludo apparently appeared together on a talk show in 1986. Parking it here (from here) until I can find a source since they don't specify which talk show it was, and the info was added by a user who was blocked here for adding questionable content to the wiki. —Scott (message me) 14:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that user was finally blocked there for misbehavior as well. They added all kinds of personal fantasies and delusions here, to IMDb, Wikipedia, wherever they could under multiple identities (they're the one who kept trying to perpetuate the "Frank Oz was going to direct Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and cast Miss Piggy as Charlie's Mom" rumor; had an obsession with adding nonsense to Wikipedia and then when it was removed finding a way to get it accepted by IMDb, such as taking out the actual credited voice actor on the cartoon Dave the Barbarian and adding wrestler John Cena, and then using that as proof on Wikipedia that he was right, etc.) On the Tardis Wiki, they made up a story of Jim Carrey being offered the "8th Doctor" and all kinds of nonsense. All this in addition to extremely angry behavior with others and so on. :The only reason I don't completely discount it is the timing and the description is reminiscent of similar Creature Shop guest spots on UK TV in the 1980s (Blue Peter, Russell Harty, and I think we have others). But the date, November 23, 1986, is given to match the premiere date of Doctor Who. I can't find anything to indicate a big fuss being made over the show's "23rd" birthday (25th wouldn't surprise me) or Colin Baker on any talk show on that date. We know talk show listings are more ephemeral than most TV airings and hard to track down, but I'd be very much surprised and even shocked if this turned out to be real. It sounds like the user, once again, just mixed together things they wished had happened. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Holy crap, that's batshit crazy! I remember him being here but missed some of those details. If you look further back in that article's history, he actually started the page with an edit summary poo-poo'ing us. —Scott (message me) 23:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, he's an angry nut who should just be ignored (I'll e-mail details). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:54, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Share It Maybe Where exactly is the TARDIS at the 1 minute mark of "Share It Maybe"? I don't see it. A comment about it is one of the highest ranked comments right now on YouTube for the upload. Is it on that posting on the office wall? I dunno. -- Zanimum (talk) 23:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's right at the top left corner of the copy machine. It's the blue thing in the sea of white (excluding the monster). - Oscarfan (talk) 23:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, there's a screengrab in the article, and you can see it more clearly when you go to full size. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sigh. It looked like three of the binders we have at my office. Thanks both! -- Zanimum (talk) 20:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson I was browsing deviantart when I came across this screenshot and comparison. The Muppet in question is a member of The Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack All Accountant Marching Society and he really stands out from the others. My copy isn't of very good quality, but the scene takes place around the 34 minute mark. It does look like someone in the workshop might have been making that connection, but there's no way to be sure without getting word from someone who worked on the special. I'm parking this here for now. —Scott (contact) 04:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind. I found a copy with better video quality and posted it here. It's pretty clearly a lady character, and not very likely inspired by Jon Pertwee at all. —Scott (contact) 00:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Reference There's a reference in the "Vet's Hospital" sketch in Episode 422: Andy Williams... Can somebody get the quote for me? -- Danny (talk) 13:18, 8 October 2006 (UTC) : "Nurse Janice: Who doctor? Dr. Bob: It's not who doctor, it's doctor who. Thats is another show" Rytter 14:24, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Regarding Connections Karen Gillan, who plays Amy Pond on Doctor Who, starred in "The Kevin Bishop Show" with Kevin Bishop. Does this constitute as a connection? TenCents 23:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :No. The show would have to have been a Muppet production. —Scott (contact) 00:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. We don't do connections as "Six Degrees," it has to be someone who, in essence, would qualify for a page on the Wiki (or in rare occasions, the next best thing; i.e. like noting Joss Whedon's familial connection to Tom Whedon. We usually mark those cases a little differently anyway, more trivia than connections). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC)